conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
LoWavCee
| birth_place = Porciúncula, Gold Coast, Sierra | death_date = | death_place = | Instrument = Vocals ·''' guitar '''· synthesizer | Genre = ·''' '''· ·''' '''· | Occupation = ·''' per '''· ·''' '''· actor | Years_active = 2011 - present | Label = Advance Music House | Associated_acts = Aux Thomas ·''' Autonomy '''· Stephacide ·''' Q-Lo '''· 17 Cliipper the Red God | URL = lowavhere.com | Spouse = | Children = | Religion = | Notable_instruments = }}Salvador Javier Cisernos III (born August 8, 1988), known professionally as LoWavCee, is a Sierran singer-songwriter, record producer, and internet personality. Born and raised in Porciúncula to a Mexican background, Cisernos began his musical career as an amateur music producer at the age of 16, posting remixed tracks on and other video sharing websites. He gained prominence for his music production involvement with Aux Thomas and Q-Lo, and eventually released his own breakout mixtape, Low Tide, Vol 0, to critical acclaim in 2015. The mixtape generated his first charted single, "You Get Me So 64". He is noted for his versatility with electronic music, and runs an ongoing YouTube series that teaches viewers how to remix music imitating the styles of different music genres. Cisernos released his second and third mixtapes, Low Tide, Vol 0.11 and Low Tide, Vol 0.21 in 2016. He released his first studio album, Low Tide, Vol 1.01 on April 29, 2017. In 2018, he joined the hip-hop collective, Autonomy, as a co-producer with his partner, Macaron, Kitkat, and Fren-Z, and released his second studio album, High Tide, Vol 2. Early life Salvador Javier Cisernos III was born in , Porciúncula, Gold Coast, the son of first-generation Mexican immigrants, Ricardo Julian Cisernos and Lorena Marie Cisernos (née Sanchez). Cisernos was named after Spanish painter and was given the ordinal, "III" by his father as a humorous in-joke purporting that the Cisernos descending from a long lineage of Spaniard nobles. Both his parents is of Mexican descent, who immigrated from the Mexican state of . His father worked as a while his mother ran a family-owned with Cisernos' aunts and cousins. As a child, he spent his weekends and summers helping the family business as a cook and a busboy. Although he grew up surrounded in a predominantly Hispanic community and Spanish-speaking household, Cisernos admitted, "I spent most of my childhood speaking broken Spanish but perfect English", and did not made a serious commitment to learning the language until much later in high school due to federally mandated heritage courses. He recalled his family would spend of their time involved in the family business, but would close shop on Sundays to attend church and spend time at the park for a picnic after Mass service. Career ''Low Tide, Vol 0'' (2015) ''Low Tide, Vol 0.11'' and Low Tide, Vol 0.21 (2016) ''Low Tide, Vol 1.01'' (2017) ''High Tide, Vol 2'' (2018) Artistry Sound Influences Side projects Autonomy Other ventures Personal life Discography Filmography See also *Music of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Sierran rappers Category:Music of Sierra